1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an ejection device for cartridges containing compounds having an ejection mechanism and a receptacle for the cartridge and which is limited on the front side by a head plate and on the rear side by a stop plate, and has, in order to hold the cartridge in a first position, a first stop provided at the head plate and a second stop provided in the area of the stop plate.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An ejection device of the type mentioned above is used for dispensing multi-component compounds, such as mortar compounds or sealing compounds which are packaged in cartridges, at the cite of application. The ejection device usually has a forward feed mechanism whose actuation causes a forward feed means such as, for example, a piston rod, to be displaced by a predetermined extent. Pressure transmission means arranged at the piston rod acts on the compound located in the cartridge so that a corresponding amount of the compound is dispensed through a dispensing opening with every forward stroke.
An ejection device of the generic type for cartridges containing compounds is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,104,005. The head plate has a slot for receiving a mixer connection of the cartridge. This slot forms the first stop for holding the cartridge. In the area of the stop plate, a U-shaped member is provided which connects the two side walls and whose connection portion forms the second stop for holding the cartridge.
It is disadvantageous in the known solution that a cartridge inserted in the receptacle is held in the receptacle in only one position or orientation. In order to apply different compounds with different mixing ratios with an ejection device of this type, different cartridges with a corresponding design must be inserted. However, the variation of possible mixing ratios is very limited due to the design of the receptacle.